Many different headsets exist in the art. Most are used for holding microphones and earphones for audio purposes. For example, many headsets exist to provide hand-free phones such as those for receptionists or simply for personal use. As the technology advances, these headsets are becoming smaller. Some of them have even been reduced to simply an earpiece that is placed around and inside the ear and functions as a transmitter and a receiver.
However, these headsets are not ideal to hold a piece of equipment, such as a camera, that weighs more than a microphone does. They do not provide the stability and the comfort necessary to have a stable camera mounted on a headset so that an image can be transmitted to a remote screen. Most of the camera mounted headsets that exist in the art require correction to be done to a captured image to compensate for the instability of the headset. Furthermore the headsets devised for this purpose are often bulky, heavy, and uncomfortable.
Camera mounted headsets are very useful tools in many fields. Remote support for technicians working out in the field is one example. An expert can be placed in an office and be able to view what the technician is viewing and instruct the technician on what the best course of action to take is. Technical support for home computer users is another example. Calling a hotline and asking an expert how to fix your computer when the expert has no visual aid of your system can often be frustrating. However if the user were provided with a camera mounted headset and could transmit images of his own view to a remotely located expert, this would facilitate the task of helping someone from a distance. The same can be said about mechanical support for a machine, whether it be in a home or for an industrial application in a factory.
Moreover, there is a need to provide a headset to which a camera can be mounted that is both stable and comfortable and can transmit images and voice signals.